


Two Hearts In One Home

by charlottebecky



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Enemies, Kayfabe but also not??? AU but also not, Pretending to Be Gay, Set in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/pseuds/charlottebecky
Summary: Charlotte Flair's career completely went downhill since Becky left and took the indies by storm. But when Becky returns for an onscreen romance with Charlotte, the tension is more than Charlotte's weak heart can handle





	Two Hearts In One Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so so much for reading this. I fucking love Charlynch and I miss them and I hope this story does them justice. A lot of it is AU, with a new women's WWE show called POWER Live, something like 205Live, for Thursdays. A lot of things do follow canon though. Rated M for a tiny bit of smut!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts!

“We’ve received news that women’s wrestling legend Becky Lynch’s contract with Women of Honor has come to an end. The longest running Women of Honor champion champion, holding the title a record 745 days, and finally losing it to Tenille Dashwood, Lynch has completely transformed women’s wrestling since her arrival in the independent scene, fully reinventing her character and dominating the industry like we have never seen before. We’ve also received word that after three years away from the company, WWE is once more interested in the Irish woman, who we last saw at WWE’s all-women’s pay-per-view, when she captured the Smackdown Women’s Championship at Evolution, and subsequently used her victory as a statement to walk out of the company.”

“Well I’ll be damned,” a voice behind her made her jump. Charlotte Flair turned around to find her father, Ric, standing behind her, a goofy smile on his face.

Charlotte quickly shut off the laptop in front of her.

“How long have you been here? How much of that did you see - i mean, hear? How much of that did you hear?” Charlotte asked, a wave of panic and nervousness inside her.

“Well honey,” Ric said, pulling up a chair sitting across from her. “I heard all of that news. I mean, I heard it mostly cause Hunter called me, and I knew I had to check up on you. I know what she means to you.”

“How much of that did you see, Dad?” she asked again, her heartbeat all over the place.

“I did happen to see you gasp, have to drink some water, pause the video, unpause it, I figured you’d want to pace around, so I stepped out, and by the time I came back you had your head down, and is that a little tear?”

“What?” Charlotte asked, defensive. “Pfft no.” She tried to make her eye pull up any tear that was trying to escape, because god no, she was done, she had been fucking done crying over Becky Lynch three years ago. “Dad I’m fine, really. I don’t care. I don’t know why I was watching that. It just came up on my YouTube feed.”

“So you _don’t_ have a Google alert for her?” Ric asked.

“Dad!” Charlotte screamed. “Why do you even know what that is? Oh wait, I guess you’re the one appearing on Nicki Minaj videos not me. Anyway. I don’t have a Google alert set for her, and I don’t care whether she’s deciding to come back or not. It’s her life.”

“Oh really, you don’t care?” Ric asked.

“I do _not_ care,” Charlotte said, in the most convincing voice she could find. I don’t care, and I don’t love her. “When’s the last time she talked to me anyway? I don’t, I really do not care what Becky Lynch does with her life.”

She was staring at the floor trying not to make eye contact with him. He knew when she was lying. But she wasn’t lying. She did not care at all. And she really tried to sound like she meant it.

“Okay,” Ric said. “So you also don’t want to hear what Hunter had to say about her?”

Charlotte looked up. She shrugged. Was there news? Was Becky interested in coming home? Not that she would ever want anything to do with Charlotte.

“Okay sweetheart,” Ric said. “I don’t want to upset you or push you. If you don’t want to know, I won’t tell you. You’ll probably hear from the company soon enough. I’ll be off then.”

Ric grabbed his coat and started to leave.

“Wait, dad,” Charlotte said. “What is it?”

“Oh now you’re interested?” he asked.

“I mean,” she said. “It sounds like somehow it involves me.”

“Well Hunter offered her a deal,” Ric said. “She said she had some conditions, and if he listened they could talk about it.”

“Does she wanna be champ?” Charlotte asked. “740 days Women of Honor champion wasn’t enough? Of course she wants the title, and that’s fine because she’s always deserved it the most.”

“That’s what you’d think right,” Ric said. “But she says she’s over it.”

“Oh?” Charlotte asked. “What is going on, Dad?”

“What they have planned for the two of you is beyond anything you or I could _ever_ imagine my dear,” Ric said, and left the room.

So did she or did she not want to still want to be involved with Charlotte? Storyline or friendship-wise. That was too good to be true. They were probably feuding again. Maybe there was gonna be more tag matches. WWE was always doing that to the women. They were probably gonna pair Becky and Asuka, and bring back someone like Eva Marie, or worse _James Ellsworth_ to be Charlotte’s partner. There was no way in hell Becky could possibly want to be tag partners with Charlotte. They weren’t even _friends_ anymore.

She waited  til she heard him exit her house. Then she slowly opened the laptop again, and switched to her e-mail. She hadn’t exactly lied to her dad. She did not in fact have a Google alert for “Becky Lynch.” Just “Becky Lynch WWE.” That wasn’t the same, right? She just wanted to know every time the bane of her existence were connected with her company. Just then, a new e-mail popped up on the alert.

“Becky Lynch rumored to have signed once more with WWE.”

Holy shit, she thought.

She was not ready to see Becky again. She wanted to avoid all feelings, all emotions. Any insinuation of the idea that she still cared about Becky, maybe even as more than a friend.

She picked up her phone, and wondered if she should reach out. She didn’t even know where in the world Becky possibly could be. Some days she was wrestling in Japan, some days, in the United States, some days in the UK, and so on. The whole time Charlotte had read about her adventures, how she’d attacked Sumie Sakai on her first day at Women of Honor. She cut an incredible promo that night, the famous “Yes, God is a woman, and damn right that woman’s name is Becky Lynch. Get used to the name because soon you will never be able to forget it.” The crowd had eaten it up so well. She was the money, she was the most popular wrestler around, male or female. She non-stop vied for the title, having some incredible feuds with Madison Rayne and Tenille Dashwood in the process. She had also had a five-star intergender match with Cody at the third edition of All In that tore up every single headline. Becky hadn’t been full heel in her character, but somewhat of an anti-hero. She didn’t care for anyone, she respected her fellow competitors, but her number one goal was always the championship.

Charlotte on the other hand, could not sleep all night, the memories all suddenly coming crashing back.

The first few days, Charlotte had tried to contact her non-stop, because she had never lived a day without talking to or calling or texting Becky. A bunch of _hey i hope you’re okay,_ a lot of _i miss you, call me sometime?_ But Becky had barely any response for her. Becky and Charlotte had ended on good terms when Becky had left. Charlotte did everything in her power to make her stay. Becky had given her a big speech on _I know you don’t make the rules, but you do understand I have nothing here while you’re the top guy._

 _You have me,_ Charlotte had said.

 _Every outlet calling me Charlotte Flair’s best friend?? Is that what I really want,_ Becky had asked. _I love you Flair, but I have to move on. Our careers will both be better for it._

Becky’s departure did nothing good for Charlotte. Except that the more Becky was gone, the more Charlotte had realized just how madly and badly she had been in love with her best friend. When Becky vacated the title, Asuka won the championship tournament. Charlotte challenged her for it, and they had a good rematch at Wrestlemania, but she was so down since her best friend, riding partner, and partner-in-crime had left, nothing motivated her at work anymore. Of course, the higherups took notice. They tried drafting Charlotte to Raw, and it wasn’t much different. Then, Vince retired, and one of Triple H’s first orders of business was giving the woman their own one hour program every Thursday called, POWER Live. At the beginning, Charlotte was good in the running for the Women’s World Title, but lost that. She almost won the Women’s Intercontinental Title, but fell just short to Shayna. The women still occasionally wrestled on Raw and Smackdown, but Charlotte barely got TV time because she just couldn’t hold the crowd together anymore.

She missed Becky, she hated not having the one person she wanted to talk to, and she was trying to avoid any thoughts that occurred in her mind that she could actually still be a little bit in love with Becky. Becky was straight as far as Charlotte was aware, not to mention gone, and Charlotte was alone and heartbroken.

She could not focus on the job, she missed Becky, she had lost many fans, and she was lonely and miserable. Eventually, Charlotte slowly started to fade in the back, often jobbing to newer NXT call ups such as Toni Storm, Rhea Ripley, and Kairi Sane.

So why in the world did Becky want to be involved with a storyline with her? Probably to get her revenge from their last feud anyway.

When Charlotte woke up from her terribly disruptive sleep the next morning, sure enough, there was an e-mail from Triple H.

_Dear Charlotte,_

_I hope this e-mail finds you well. I was wondering if you could come to my office when you come in for Raw tomorrow. As we officially start on the road to Wrestlemania, there is something I would like to talk to you about. I know times have been hard, but hopefully this meeting will turn things around._

_Best,_

_Hunter._

Charlotte sighed, and began to pack her bags for her flight.

 

*

She didn’t know what she was expecting when she knocked on Hunter’s door, but she wasn’t sure whether she was sad, or relieved to see that the two of them were alone when she entered.

“Come in Charlotte, sit down,” Hunter said. "I have something to discuss with you."

Charlotte quietly sat at the chair in front of the chairman.

“I know it’s been a rough couple of months for you,” Triple H said.

“Make that _years,_ ” Charlotte said, shrugging. “It is what it is. I’ve lost focus, and that is my fault, and I’m sorry. Fire me if you must.”

“Oh Charlotte no,” Hunter said. “That’s far from why I’ve brought you here. As you know, WWE has been making a big push for LGBTQ advocacy since we partnered with GLAAD and the Trevor Project to support our LGBTQ fans and stand up against bullying.”

“Yes?” Charlotte said, not sure what this had to do with her. She had never come out to anybody, let alone her boss. Nobody knew how she felt about Becky. Well maybe her dad had a little bit of a suspicion, but that didn’t count. He was always on her side, and wouldn't disrespect her privacy like that, no matter how close he and Hunter were.

“Well coincidentally this happens to be around the same time we have been in contact with a former women’s champion,” Triple H said. Charlotte’s heart started racing.

“Oh?”

“Your best friend,” Triple H said. “Becky Lynch. I’m sure you’ve seen the news.”

“Ah, yes, I think I heard something like that,” Charlotte said, in the calmest voice she could fake. “She’s been doing well hasn’t she.”

“She really has. She's the hottest wrestler out there. And she's ready to work with us again. Becky’s agreed to come back on one condition,” Hunter  said. “That we finally listen to her and introduce those women's tag titles by Wrestlemania.”

“She surely doesn’t want me to be her partner?” Charlotte asked. “Since she left I’ve completely fallen of the championship radar, I don’t even know if I’m in the Royal Rumble match, let alone Wrestlemania.”

“Charlotte, you’re just experiencing a slump,” Triple H said. “Everyone has those. But she and I are hopefully finding a way to fix that.”

“She's involved in my booking now?” Charlotte asked.

There was a knock on the door.

“Ah perfect timing,” Triple H said, smiling. “Come in,” he called toward the door.

In stepped the most radiant woman Charlotte had ever seen. She was more beautiful and confident in her appearance than Charlotte could remember.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Flair,” Becky said, pulling her into a hug. Charlotte was so stunned she could barely move.

“You- you just look so different,” Charlotte said. “Good, different but really uhm-.”

“Confident? Championship winning would do that to ya,” Becky said, grinning. “Looks like you haven’t had that happen to ya in a while huh.”

‘Well, uh uhm,” Charlotte said. “I- I don’t know- it’s been, rough…”

“Come sit,” Becky said, placing a hand on Charlotte’s back. Charlotte didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “I’m here to help ya. We have a way to fix your runt. And help out with the LGBTQ campaign as well.”

Charlotte looked from Becky to Hunter, from Hunter to Becky. She could not figure out how the tag titles and her slump and this LGBTQ thing were all related.

“Okay, you two are going to win the tag team championship tournament,” Hunter said.

“What?” Charlotte asked. “I have no momentum, I don’t know why you’d wanna partner with me after your world conquering, everyone’s gonna chant your name out there.”

“Exactly,” Hunter said.

“I’m taking you up with me, babe,” Becky said, giving Charlotte a blush. “And speaking of _babe,_ you wanna tell her the rest?”

“You’re going to be involved in a romantic storyline,” Hunter said. “WWE’s first gay storyline, and it would feature you.”

“What?” Charlotte asked. “With who?”

“Me of course, silly,” Becky said, and Charlotte’s stomach dropped. “It can get the LGBTQ campaign over, and you. Imagine this - power couple Charlotte and Becky champions of the world, and of love.”

“We were actually hoping you could take it a little outside the ring too,” Triple H said. “Fans these days know everything. But if they are confused whether this is kayfabe or not, they’ll be even more into it.”

“Not hard to sell we’re a couple is it, Charlie?” Becky asked, putting her arms around the blonde and grinning.

Charlotte stared at Becky in absolute disbelief. They went over the script for that evening. Charlotte could not believe they would have to kiss (“eventually,” according to Hunter). She was not going to survive it. Becky had on her classic smirk, the one that meant the beginning of a new challenge. _Oh shit, I actually have to pretend to be Becky’s girlfriend?_ She was just starting to get over her feelings, and now she was royally screwed.

 

*

Charlotte was about to get into her car and get back to the hotel when a voice called at her.

“Yo queen!” Becky was parked across the lot, waving at her. “Get in, let’s get breakfast like old times, so much catching up to do.”

Charlotte, as broken hearted and still in shock as she was, could never ever say no to Rebecca. Her heart probably grew a thousand times at Becky calling her ‘queen’ like old times. She smiled back, grabbed her purse from her car, and went to Becky.  
They were initially quiet.

“Sooo,” Becky said, in a sing-song voice. “How’ve ya been?”

Charlotte didn’t want to beat around the bush.

“Why didn’t you return any of my text messages?” Charlotte asked.

“You haven’t contacted me in like two and a half years, love,” Becky said, frowning at her.

“Only because you never replied to those texts I sent right around the time you left,” Charlotte said. “What was I supposed to do? Text you non-stop for three years and not get a single reply?”

“Okay I’m sorry,” Becky said. “I was kind of a jerk, but I needed the space. But it made me so sad when you stopped trying.”

“Then why didn’t _you_ reach out?” Charlotte asked.

“Charlotte I was set out to find my own path in wrestling,” Becky said. “One that - sounds sleazy as fuck when I say it - did not involve you. I was sick and tired of being your number two and I - it just - the more time passed the more awkward it became. I didn’t know if you wanted me to reach out-”

“I did,” Charlotte said, and then quietly to herself, “Every day.”

Over breakfast, Becky told her stories of wrestling all over the world. About the friends and enemies she made, the places she saw, the food she ate. Jealous and curious, Charlotte listened intently.

Then Becky asked, “So what about you? What have you been upto?”

“Just really fucking depressed,” Charlotte said, shrugging. “Since you left, I've had no motivation, and my character lost direction with me.”

“Ya blamin’ me for your runt, Flair?” Becky asked, jokingly, passing her the plate of protein waffles.

“I’m blaming myself for many things. For trying hard enough,” Charlotte said. “In the ring, or trying to stop you from leaving. I mean that was for the best now wasn’t it? You did so well. I shouldn’t have let the reins go, but I did.”

“Charlie I didn’t have a pay-per-view match or a title shot for two years,” Becky said. “Welcome to the lives of the common man in the WWE. You’re gonna get up, I promise.”

“You think the fans are gonna be into this storyline?” Charlotte asked. “That people could actually believe you and I could be a couple?”

“Charlie have you ever Googled the word, Charlynch?” Becky asked.

“What is that?” Charlotte asked.

Becky pulled out her phone and showed her. Thousands of fanart, tweets, and fan fiction about the two of them. Charlotte had no idea about this.

“Fans actually want _this?_ ” Charlotte asked. To herself she thought, _it’s not all in my head?_

“Oh yeah baby,” Becky said. “We’re setting the world on fire on Raw tonight.”

*

The plan was for Charlotte to cut a promo about how she was reinventing herself to be the best in the world, only to be cornered by the IIconics, Boss N Hug Connection, Absolution and Riott Squad and told how much she had fallen, and had no chances of getting back up. Every thing went according to script, and Charlotte was standing in the middle of the ring, when Becky’s music hit. The crowd went absolutely nuts. Becky ran in and kicked Sonya and Mandy. Charlotte jumped out and knocked out Billie and Peyton with some big boots. The two of them double teamed on Sarah and Liv, and finally, the two of them stood toe to toe and face to face with Sasha and Bayley in the middle of the ring.

The women’s General Manager, Natalya came out.

“Ladies,” Natalya said. “What a delightful time to announce that we are on the road to Wrestlemania. And for Wrestlemania, we will be introducing our first ever Women’s Tag Team Championships.”

The crowd cheered louder than ever.

“The tournament begins next week, and the finals will be at Wrestlemania, with our winning team crowned our Tag Team champions!”

“Boss n Hug connection are obviously gonna win it,” Sasha yelled. “Last time you two were in a ring you broke each other.”

“Tea-generation X is back baby,” Becky said, putting her arm around Charlotte. “Better and stronger than ever. And we’re ready to kick everybody’s butts.”

 

*

From Monday to Thursday, Becky and Charlotte increased their social media game like never before. Tweets @-ing each other expressing how much they loved being back together, many _many_ selfies and Instagram stories, and a couple of Tea Time videos, where they made sure to be extra affectionate and touchy with each other.

At POWER Live, the two of them faced The Riott Squad for their first round matchup. Their chemistry was intact like nothing had changed, Charlotte was pleasantly surprised to discover. The hot tags, the double teams, the pinkie links - it was all there. When they won their match - Becky and Charlotte doing a double dis-arm-her and figure 8 to make Sarah and Liv tap out respectively, they hugged for a really long time, their first actual genuine hug since Becky had returned. When they let go, Becky gently stood on her tippy toes and planted a small kiss on Charlotte’s cheek, and Charlotte refused to let herself miss a beat. She was going to do this. She had to prove to herself that she was over Becky Lynch and what better way than to kiss her on the mouth and confirm that that there were no feelings at all.

The crowd made a loud pop when they kissed. Charlotte could not believe it was happening. It was longer than a peck, but less intense than a full on making out, but people were gasping, cheering, whistling, and when they broke apart Becky was smiling widely at her, her eyes twinkling.

Charlotte wanted to cry. There were still indeed a lot of feelings for Becky Lynch in her heart. Very deep and loving feelings.

“Charlieee!!” Becky yelled as she knocked on Charlotte’s door that night. “We makin’ all the headlines baybay!”

“Really?” Charlotte asked. She was in her bathrobe, having just gotten out of the shower.

“Meltzer, Cageside Seats, Ringside News, Bleacher Report - everybody talkin’ about how good we are in the ring,” she said. “And outside it too apparently.”

“Damn,” Charlotte said, grinning.

“Meltzer said it was your best match in ages,” Becky said, hugging her from the back, giving her shivers. These physical touches had not been uncommon in their friendship earlier, but Charlotte now wondered if Becky was doing these because she wanted to sell their story better, or she actually liked being touchy with Charlotte. “I don’t give a rat's arse about old Dave, but it’s good when people acknowledge that you know?”

“Yeah,” Charlotte said, nodding, trying not to react to the beautiful-smelling, gorgeous redhead clinging to her waist. “I’m ready for a comeback.”

“Was the kiss alright today?” Becky asked, sitting down on her bed next to her.

“You tell me,” Charlotte said. “I kissed _you._ ”

“I’d have done it if you hadn’t,” Becky said. “It was good. People were into it.”

 _Were_ you _into it?_ Charlotte wanted to know. But she didn’t. Instead she asked, “Was it your first time, kissing a girl?”

“Uh,” Becky said. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Good for your first time yeah,” Charlotte said, playfully throwing a pillow at Becky.

“Not your first then?” Becky asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Becky while you were gone,” Charlotte said, sighing. “I did a lot of wild things. Including hooking up with women.”

“You’re not straight then?” Becky asked.

“Far from it,” Charlotte said. “You’re actually the first person I’ve come out to, though.”

“I’m honored, love,” Becky said.

  
“So a good kiss?” Charlotte asked. “The people I’ve hooked up with - I’m not gonna name names, but I can tell you, that kiss - fake or with millions of people as it was, was the best kiss, men or women.”

“Oh,” Becky said, sounding surprised. “It _was_ a great kiss. Your lips are very soft, Charlie. Never had that in a man.

They fell asleep on Charlotte’s bed, cuddling each other. Charlotte woke up extremely early, very aware of Becky’s arms wrapped around her. If this was how their fake relationship storyline would go, she could definitely get used to it.

Becky met her downstairs for breakfast after she had changed.

“Charlotte have you seen this?” she asked, handing her phone over to the blonde.

Wrestling News Co had reported that Charlotte and Becky were spending every minute together, and their bond seemed like a little _more_ than friendship. “How Kayfabe is Tea-Generation X?” the headline read. Becky smirked at her, and Charlotte’s heart began to beat fast. There were very few things she found more endearing in the world than Rebecca’s goddamn smile.

When they went to the next city, they did media with the local LGBTQ-centric television program. They talked about how they had been best friends since the day they met, and realized that they were in love with each other when they were apart during Becky’s indie run. All of these stories were a culmination of Hunter’s brain, WWE writers, and improvisation on Charlotte and Becky’s part. They would add little touches, or certain details, that sold their relationship better and better with each interview.

WWE received a lot of good press over the storyline, but Charlotte started to feel guilty when LGBTQ-identifying kids and teens began tweeting them, talking about how much they had inspired them to come out and be themselves.

“That’s a good thing,” Becky said.

“But it’s fake,” Charlotte said. "Aren't we fooling these people? We're a bunch of liars."

“Babe,” Becky said, massaging Charlotte’s shoulders. “It’s part of the storyline. We never said we were together in real life. They would have been inspired either way. So many storylines inspire people, this is no different.”

What was different was that the more time Charlotte spent continuing this storyline - teaming with Becky, sneaking kisses during tags, celebrating in the ring after almost making out but keeping it sort-of PG, the more Charlotte fell back in love with Becky. They kept advancing in the tournament - beating The IIconics in the second round, Naomi and Asuka in the third round. They had booked their place in the semi-finals, they would be up against the Boss n Hug Connection. Over on the other end of the bracket, Ronda and Shayna were facing their own fellow (fake) horsewomen, Marina and Jessamyn. The winners would face each other at Wrestlemania for the Tag Titles.

After their win against Sasha and Bayley in an extremely back-and-forth well done match, Charlotte and Becky went over to a club with a bunch of the guys and girls to celebrate. Charlotte sipped on her long island iced tea and watched with discomfort as Kyle O’Reilly and Becky grinded on each other on the dance floor. Charlotte was more annoyed and jealous than she would have liked to admit, but she had to keep reminding herself that Becky was still straight, and not actually her girlfriend.

“Wanna show your girl and guitarman who’s boss?” an Australian accent rose from her side. Charlotte looked over and saw Toni Storm watching her with interest.

“She’s not my girl,” Charlotte said, shrugging.

“But you wish she was,” Toni said. “I’ve seen the way you two are with each other. I think she just needs a little help figuring it out. Come on.”

Toni pulled Charlotte up from her stool as the latest Dua Lipa club remix blared from the speakers. The two of them had a blast dancing and singing that Charlotte almost forgot about Becky until she felt Becky’s eyes on her.

“I think it’s working,” Toni said, leaning to whisper into her ear. “Can I kiss you? It could work more.”

Charlotte was surprised, but not in a bad way. She nodded as she felt Toni’s lips crash against her. The most genuine kiss she’d had in ages, it was good to be kissed by someone who wasn’t pretending.

“Hey Charlotte,” a familiar voice called she she felt Becky appear next to her and poke her in the ribs. “It’s near 3 am dah-ling we should go home.”

They broke the kiss and Toni smirked from Charlotte to Becky. _Works like a charm,_ she mouthed, as Charlotte mouthed, _Thank you._

“Plenty more where that came from, Queen Flair,” Toni said, laughing, as Becky grimaced at both of them.

“Come on let’s go,” Becky said. “You’re not driving because you my dear are drunk.”

They were quiet on the way back. They went to their hotel room (they had begun to share one at this point because it just made more sense) and Charlotte was ready to crash, when Becky asked, “What was that?”

“What was _what_?” Charlotte asked, sitting up.

“Why were you playing tonsil hockey with Storm?”

“Bex, I can’t believe you’re asking me this,” Charlotte said. “You were literally grinding your butt against O’Reilly’s crotch. You didn’t see me complaining.”

Becky stared at her, shocked.

“Well I wasn’t kissing him,” she mumbled. “You’re supposed to be _my_ fake girlfriend, Flair.”

Charlotte stood up.

“Emphasize on the _fake,_ Rebecca,” Charlotte said, her voice now raised. “You can’t go around grinding on men, and expect me to watch with my mouth wide open. I deserve to have a personal life away from you. You were gone for three fucking years and all I did was pine after you. You do _not_ get to tell me who I date and don’t, Becky. Because you are always gonna choose some dick over me. Figuratively and fucking literally.”

They stared at each other, Charlotte with three years’ worth of pent up frustration, Becky with absolute disbelief. As the seconds winded down, both of them knew exactly what was to come.

Charlotte felt her body pushed against the wall of their room. Becky’s soft lips crashing roughly it up against hers, her crotch riding the the redhead’s thigh. Becky’s arms were around her neck as they she broke the kisses only to whisper in Charlotte’s ear just how badly she wanted Charlotte at that moment, and had done so since the first time they kissed each other. Becky pushed her on the bed and started leaving nasty marks all over her neck. They rolled around the bed, both running their hands up and down each other’s skin. Charlotte repaid the hickeys Becky had left her with some of her own, but Becky fought her to take control. Charlotte didn’t mind and did what she was told. Charlotte took her shirt off as Becky sat on top of her, playing with her nipples, and proceeded to kiss her thighs, biting them and leaving hickeys, making the blonde giggle and moan in between, all while climbing on top of her and taking in “your indescribable essence and beauty, Flair, what the fuck. You are so goddamn beautiful.”

“So are you Bex,” Charlotte said, between moans, as Becky fingered her wetness through and through until Charlotte came, and Becky went down on her and Charlotte came again, all while whispering “fuck, Becky, you mean the whole damn world to me.” When Becky was done with Charlotte she pushed Becky on the bed, and kissed her deep and heavy, and fucked Becky, until the redhead begged her to stop. Charlotte hadn’t had this much power in her personal or professional career in ages, and she was extremely grateful that Becky had allowed her this control. It was clear Becky was enjoying it, and she was turned on by just how absolutely stunning Becky was when she was submissive, taking in every inch of Charlotte’s fingers, as Becky screamed, “Charlotte, princess, I want you so fucking bad.”

When they were done, they spooned each other to sleep, Charlotte of course, the little spoon. She was no longer drunk on alcohol, but on the ethereal being that was Becky Lynch, her onscreen girlfriend who she had just had sex with in real life. Suddenly realizing what had happened, Charlotte jerked her eyes open. This was not supposed to be the plan. Charlotte had real feelings for Becky, and, well, Becky probably had a lot of figuring out to do.

They did not speak of the incident the next morning as they got ready for their show that night, the go-home show of POWER Live before they headed off to Orlando for Wrestlemania weekend. They cut an unbelievably powerful promo against Ronda and Shayna, talking about how strong and deeply rooted their history was. They had found a greater bond in each other than Ronda and Shayna could ever.

  
“And we’re in love,” Becky said, looking at Charlotte with softness eyes that made Charlotte want to melt. “Something that you’re completely incapable of, Lousey Rousey.”

The crowd went OOOOOH as Charlotte and Becky completely wiped the floor with the former MMA stars. High off their success, Charlotte and Becky had sex again that night. Somehow it had gotten even better, with Becky looking more and more comfortable in taking control over Charlotte. Charlotte let her do whatever she wanted, because god knew just how whipped Charlotte was for her best friend and TV girlfriend.

But then, that’s when Charlotte fucked up. While Becky was making her cum for the fifth time that night, Charlotte let out a loud gasp, and the words, “I’m so in love with you, Rebecca,” slipped out of her mouth. Becky sat their on top of her, stunned, as she slowly drew her finger out from inside Charlotte and stared at the blonde.

“I’m so sorry,” Charlotte said, biting her tongue. _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck,_ she thought. She had messed every goddamn thing up. Becky probably hated her. “I didn’t mean it - I mean, I did, but I didn’t mean to tell you right now or-”

“Is it true?” Becky asked.

Charlotte sat up, their naked bodies now sprawled across the bed, and nodded slowly.

“I always have been,” she said quietly. “That’s why I was such a fucking mess when you were gone. I had nothing left to fight for. Nobody to fight with.”

“I need some space,” Becky said, after an eternity of silence. "I have to think things through. This is all so sudden. I had never thought about-, um, I'm sorry. I just need some space."

“Of course,” Charlotte said, as Becky gathered her clothes and left the room.

“FUUUUUUCK,” Charlotte yelled into her pillow and started crying.

 

*

Wrestlemania weekend was a hot mess. Charlotte and Becky drove to Orlando separately. Charlotte had tried contacting the redhead, but Becky had not responded, so she assumed Becky was still confused and probably mad at her. She listened to their roadtrip playlist, packed with Becky’s favorite band, Pearl Jam, and cried all the way to Orlando, because she had messed everything up.

They had to sit next to each other at the Hall of Fame, and Becky was back to pretending like they were together again, for the cameras and for their red carpet interview with Renee.

“We’re gonna kick those fake ass horsewomen,” she said, as she held on to Charlotte’s hand the whole time.

They didn’t speak when they sat next to each other at the ceremony, but when cameras came by, Becky quickly reached for Charlotte’s hand, and every time, it sent sparks down Charlotte’s entire body.

They met up early on Sunday morning with Ronda, Shayna and Hunter to discuss the match.

“We’re gonna do a cool entrance for you two,” Hunter said, and played the music. It was a remix of DX’s song, to yell TEA generation X, and was packed with similar lights and pyro. Charlotte and Becky couldn’t help but grin at each other. They went over the spots, and they practiced the big finale, and it was agreed upon that everyone was cool with Charlotte and Becky winning the tag titles.

“Everybody wants a big kiss in the end,” Triple H said, and Charlotte and Becky both looked down. “You’ve both been doing an amazing job. Our sponsors and partners are all very happy.”

Everything went smoothly during the match. Despite still not talking to each other outside the ring, their chemistry inside the ring was excellent as ever. The final spot of the match saw Ronda holding Charlotte in the armbar for almost two minutes, until Becky came and broke it up. The two would double team on the two of them, and do their specialty - the simultaneous Dis-Arm-Her and Figure 8 to win the tag titles.

Charlotte knew the kiss was part of the plan, but before they kissed, she was surprised that Becky brought a mic out.

“Charlotte Flair,” Becky said. “BECKYS GONNA PROPOSE” - a fan yelled.”No no,” Becky said, laughing. “Too early for that.”

The audience laughed. Becky continued.

“When I met you nine years ago, I wasn’t sure what to expect from Ric Flair’s daughter. Instead, I found out you were the funniest, most humble, and kind-hearted person I had ever met.”

Charlotte started crying.

“No stop crying ya baby, I'm tryna serenade you,” Becky said. “I want you to know that there is no one like you in the world, who makes me feel this way, and I am so glad I came back, because I can’t go another day without you. I love you Charlie, this one’s for you.”

They finally had their big kiss. Fireworks went up on the Orlando sky and Charlotte's heart. And somehow, Charlotte could tell this time, it wasn’t fake.

 

*

They got back to gorilla and everyone clapped.

“That wasn’t kayfabe at it, was it?” Bayley asked.

Charlotte looked at Becky. Becky shook her head. “Goddamnit no. I’m in love with this tall boulder.”

Charlotte pulled Becky by the hand and took her to their locker room.

“You really meant all of that?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Becky said, nodding. “I’m so sorry I avoided you. I’ve been denial about this a long time. Every time I kissed ya, I felt it in me bones. I’m so fucking in love with ya, Flair. I’d love to date ya, is that okay?”

“More than,” Charlotte said, smiling wide. “I’ve been in love with you for a long time.”

“Sorry it took me so long to realize,” Becky said.

“It’s okay,” Charlotte said. “It was worth it.”

Becky held up the tag titles. “Let’s go back to the hotel celebrate these big boys now, shall we?”

Charlotte grinned. “I thought you’d never ask,” she said, and kissed her girlfriend.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please hit that kudos button. I am definitely planning to write the next part from Becky's POV and elaborate more on what she had been upto because you KNOW there's some stuff there we gotta know. I would LOVE some feedback, thank you!


End file.
